1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a portable electronic device with high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components operating at high speed generate excessive heat which must be displaced efficiently to ensure normal operation. Typically, a heat dissipation device provides such heat dissipation.
Conventionally, the heat dissipation device includes a fin unit absorbing heat from the electronic components and a fan to produce an airflow in order to remove heat from the fin unit. Since most of portable electronic devices such as a laptop computer, or a notebook computer containing the electronic components therein do not have enough space therein, a centrifugal fan which requires only a small space for installation is generally used. The centrifugal fan includes a housing, a hub and a plurality of blades extending radially from the hub. The housing defines first and second air inlets at top and bottom surfaces thereof, respectively. The portable electronic device includes a casing for receiving the centrifugal fan and the electronic components therein.
For insuring an amount of the airflow from the first and second air inlets of the centrifugal fan and also a mounting requirement of the centrifugal fan in the casing, a clearance must be defined between each of the top and bottom surfaces of the housing and top and bottom surface of the casing, which conflicts with the requirement for the centrifugal fan make use of the limited space in the casing of the portable electronic devices. Additionally, cooling air outside of the casing can not flows into the air inlets of the centrifugal fan due to enclosure of the casing, and most of hot air after cooling the electronic components remains inside the casing and can not escape to an exterior of the casing. The hot air within the casing results in temperature increasing of interior air of the casing, and finally a heat exchange between the interior air and the fin unit is decreased, often does not satisfy heat dissipation requirement of the portable electronic device.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a portable electronic device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.